Search engines, electronic commerce websites, online financial exchanges, and other applications typically utilize back-end databases to store records of information to provide designed user experiences. For example, an e-commerce website can have an application (e.g., a webpage) with entry fields configured to receive input from a user. The application can then generate a database statement based on the received input from the user and transmit the database statement to a back-end database server. Upon receiving the database statement, the back-end database server can retrieve suitable records from a database and generate search results in response to the received database statement.